


Worthy

by allthemidnightmemories



Series: missing pieces [1]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Gen, Night of the Executioner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemidnightmemories/pseuds/allthemidnightmemories
Summary: Heath's thoughts as he rides back into town after visiting Matt Carson's daughter in "Night of the Executioner".
Series: missing pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850722
Kudos: 10





	Worthy

“He’s not worth it!”

Vera Carson's cry echoed in the night alongside the hum of the crickets. Heath winced as Gal’s gentle gallop jostled his newly acquired bruises. Those would hurt in the morning.

“He’s not worth it...”

There was a reason he found himself in these situations - chose them, even. Maybe it was the thing that made him a Barkley: a strong sense of right and wrong, a temper that drove him to correct it.

It manifested in each brother differently. Jarrod, through law and order. Nick, with his fast, flying fists and fierce loyalty. Eugene, off at medical school learning to heal the broken-down bodies of the world.

And Heath. Risking his neck for the ones no one wanted. Because he knew the feeling.

That was the difference. His brothers knew injustice was wrong, and fought it hard at every turn. But they’d never felt it the way he had.

It wasn’t something he held against them - he’d surrendered that anger long ago. But he’d looked into the old drunk’s eyes, sitting there, slumped shoulders, pleading, cloudy eyes, and he’d seen something. A shadow of what could have been.

He’d seen a man cast aside, 40 years from now. A shell of a man, convinced of his birthright, yet cast aside, called a liar, and desperately, achingly alone. A shadow of the path that could have been his. But it wasn’t.

The ache of gratitude swelled within him. Someone _had_ wanted him. In his anger and hurt and loneliness, someone had said “Heath, you’re worth it.” 

Heath swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and rode back into town to send the telegram. Whatever it cost him, he had to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of random thoughts and sparks of inspiration inspired by the unsaid. The show leaves a lot of room for interpretation and gaps to be filled, so here's my stab at filling the missing pieces. Enjoy!


End file.
